


One Night With You

by NiteRunner



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteRunner/pseuds/NiteRunner
Summary: Chynna runs into John Taylor one night at a masked ball and sparks fly between them...he wants more than one night with her but does she want the same?
Relationships: John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s), Simon Le Bon/Yasmin Le Bon
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_London, England 1987_

“I can’t believe I actually let Yasmin talk me into this,” Chynna sighed as she walked through the crowd of people. It was a charity masquerade ball; it was for a good cause and all but still really not the sort of thing she normally went to. Chynna adjusted her mask as she went through, she often went to parties seeing as she was now after all a highly sought after model. Even though she had been modeling for a year it still took some getting used to it for her. A waiter passed by offering champagne and she took a glass off the tray, taking a sip as she took in the scene around her. A lot had changed for Chynna in the past year. She now made her home in London, England where the modeling agency, _Models One,_ she worked for was based. Even though she had traveled to places that she once had only dreamed of visiting, she still missed New York. London was nice and all, but Chynna sometimes found herself wanting to go back home to New York. She still missed it but for now she called London home and she would simply make the best of it for now. Putting her best smile on Chynna continued to mingle with the other guests here; she was being paid for her time after all. The whole time she was unaware of a pair of deep brown eyes that followed her every move……

At the bar John sat with Simon as they each ordered an orange juice with vodka. Simon noticed that John seemed a little quiet tonight, even more so than usual. He took note of the almost sullen look on his best mate’s face and wondered what had happened to put John in such a mood tonight. “Something the matter there Johnny?” Simon asked carefully. “You seem a little quiet tonight is all,” he added as he saw John’s shoulders slump. “Want to talk about it mate?” Simon continued.

John sighed heavily, he knew Simon meant well but he wasn’t really in the mood to talk just now, then again maybe it would make him feel better to get it off his chest….._I knew coming here tonight was a bad idea _he thought as his mood grew even darker as he quickly downed his drink and just as quickly ordered himself another one. Raising the glass to his lips he took a long swallow before finally answering. “Ashley left me, she and I are through,” John answered slowly, the spoken words cutting through his heart. _Another failed relationship, what else is new right? _John thought sullenly. Simon gasped in shock at this news. He knew John had been having problems with Ashley but he never expected this and apparently neither had John. 

“Surely you and Ashley can work things out maybe?” Simon said as he then took a sip of his own drink.

“Not this time, Ashley and I are over for good this time,” John said as he ran a hand through his long dark brown hair. “She’s already moved all of her things out of my flat, as we speak she’s on a flight right now to Paris. Ashley wanted to get married, wanted to have a baby, everything,” John admitted slowly. He sighed heavily. “Bloody hell Charlie I just wasn’t ready for all of that right now and I thought Ashley and I had an understanding! I do want to get married and have a family eventually but not now,” John sighed.

“Or maybe Ashley just wasn’t the right woman after all,” Simon mused. “I dated and got serious with quite a few women before I met Yazzy, she was the one meant for me and I wouldn’t trade our life together for anything.”

“I suppose you might be right about that mate,” John said with a slight smile. “I loved Ashley, I really did. I had planned on asking her to marry me but when the time came; I just couldn’t make myself get the words out to ask her.” John sat his empty glass down on the bar. “I’ll tell you this right now, I’m through dating actresses and models, when I finally am ready to settle down and get married, it will be to a nice, normal woman, no more models for me,” John declared firmly. “That’s it for me. Charlie, remind me again why we’re even here tonight?” John asked with a sigh. This evening was turning out to be a bit of a bore so far. 

“For the publicity of course,” Simon reminded him. “You know yourself that things with the band haven’t been quite the same for us since Roger and Andy left,” Simon began.

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” John almost snorted in disgust. 

“With that said, even though “Notorious” was successful, it wasn’t nearly as successful as our earlier albums considering the sales. So any publicity we can get is good, keep our name out there, you know?” Simon said.

“I know,” John agreed. “But still, this really isn’t my cup of tea,” he said as he looked around the room. John grew quiet then as he caught sight of Chynna, his dark brown eyes slowly took in every tantalizing curve. He watched her from across the room as she moved gracefully through the crowd, the floor length strapless sapphire blue gown she wore clung to every curve. Mesmerized, John continued to watch Chynna as he watched the sexy sway of her hips, with that form fitting dress moving with her. Her long black hair was swept up in a sexy up twist, he had a sudden urge to let it loose and run his hands through the inky black strands to see if it was as soft as it looked, to feel it sweeping across his skin…. He swallowed hard as his heart rate increased. Normally he preferred blondes but there was something about this woman that had him speechless, she was simply stunning and the longer he sat there watching her the more he found himself wanting to go over there to her and properly introduce himself. Because John was certain he already knew who she was underneath the mask. It had to be Chynna, a model who worked for the same agency as Ashley. And someone that as of late found himself very attracted to…..ever since the first day he’d saw her, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. When he’d stop by for Ashley, she’d smile at him and every time he returned her smile, every time he thought he’d finally say hi and introduce himself, Ashley would come flying into his arms, making a big show of kissing and hugging him, to show everyone there that he was hers, a startling reminder that she was his girlfriend and that he shouldn’t be having those feelings about Chynna or even be looking at her in that way. Still he couldn’t help but think of her and it actually hurt his heart a little when Ashley came in, Chynna’s smile would fade and she’d walk away. 

“Johnny?” Simon asked, as he waved a hand in front of his friend’s face. 

“Huh? Oh sorry Simon,” John said as he looked back at him. “You were saying?”

“Oh nothing really, just wondering where your attention was is all,” Simon said then looked in the direction where John had been staring. “Oh I see where you were just now,” Simon smiled knowingly in Chynna’s direction. “She’s beautiful Johnny,” he added in appreciation. 

“Yes she is Charlie,” John agreed with a silly smile on his face.

“So why are you still sitting here talking to me when you could go over there and say hello?” Simon asked cheekily, seeing the smile on John’s face. “At least introduce yourself.”

John’s smile faded. “Yeah mate, I did that with Ashley and look where it got me,” John scoffed. 

“Johnny, how can you even judge this girl when you don’t even know her?” Simon asked. “I’m sure she’s very lovely and nothing at all like Ashley. At the very least go say hello to her. It’s pretty obvious to me that you fancy her,” Simon went on.

“It’s that obvious is it?” John asked with a slight pout and Simon laughed, honestly John could be downright stubborn at times! “I guess it really couldn’t hurt to go say hello yeah?” John grinned as he stood up. “I still think these bloody masks are rather silly though,” he said as he reached for his mask and slipped it on his face, so only his eyes, lips, and chin were clearly visible. With a determined look on his face, John began to make his way over to where Chynna stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chynna had decided she’d had enough for one night and she was about to go find Yasmin and let her know she was leaving when a masked party goer stepped right in her path, blocking her way. “Oh! Excuse me,” Chynna said as she attempted to pass him. Instead of stepping aside however to let her through, the man instead reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

Shocked at his boldness, Chynna snatched her wrist away from him. “What’s your hurry there lovey?” he asked as he openly leered at her. “I was just about to ask you to dance with me, so how about it?” he asked as he reached for her wrist again, attempting to pull her into the throng of dancers. 

“Thanks for the offer but no I don’t think so,” Chynna declined politely as she backed away from him as far as possible. Whoever this man was, he had obviously already had too much to drink; she could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“Name’s Lance by the way,” he said, slurring his words.

“Really now? Well that’s nice,” Chynna remarked, trying to make a graceful exit.

“Oh come on now lovey, just once dance, that’s all,” Lance slurred, his grip on her wrist tightening. 

“Again thanks, but I don’t think so,” Chynna answered firmly, hoping he would get the hint. Really this drunken twat was getting on her last nerve! Honestly, what part of no did he not understand? John saw red the moment he saw that drunken bastard pawing at Chynna, she clearly wasn’t interested and was trying to get away from him and yet he grabbed her wrist, refusing to let her go. He hurried his pace as he strode over angrily towards them. 

“Come on now lovey, we both know how easy you models all are,” Lance drunkenly insisted, clearly not getting the hint that Chynna was definitely not interested. 

_Let’s see if this gets the message across then _Chynna thought her dark brown eyes blazing as she took her still almost full glass of champagne. “Is that so?” she asked, her voice deadly calm. “For the last damn time, I’m not interested, so let go of me!” Chynna snarled as she hurled her drink at him.

“Why you little bitch!” Lance roared his face red with anger as he got right into her face. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Get your bloody hands off her!” John growled as he roughly took Lance’s hand off her shoving him to the side.

“What the hell? How about you mind your own bloody business there mate!” Lance slurred as he stumbled back. 

“It is _my _business seeing that she is with me after all,” John replied smoothly as he wrapped his arm protectively around Chynna, pulling her to his side. “I’ve been looking for you love,” John said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Just play along with it darling,” John whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her neck and she shivered as she slightly nodded her head. “Now then if you’re through harassing my girlfriend….” John said quietly as he took Chynna’s hand in his. “Shall we love?” he asked softly as he led her away leaving an enraged, champagne soaked Lance in their wake. 

“Thank you for that,” Chynna said once they were out of earshot. “I told him no twice but he just would not give up. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come along.”

“Oh I don’t know about that, seems like you had it all under control there love,” John said giving her a sinfully sexy smile. “That was fabulous by the way, throwing your drink on him, he was fit to be tied love,” he added as he laughed. 

“Yes, he was, wasn’t he?” Chynna replied, giving him a slightly evil smirk. “Well someone had to put him in his place after all. Serves him right, maybe next time when a girl tells him no, he’ll actually listen!” she said, her deep brown eyes sparkling. John loved that Chynna had that bit of fire in her, that devilish spark in her eyes was turning him on. 

“By the way, I don’t believe that you and I have properly met, my name is John,” he offered, smiling at her.

“Well John, it’s really nice to meet you, my name is Chynna,” she said as she offered John her hand. 

_I knew it was you Chynna, love _John thought. What John did next surprised Chynna as instead of simply shaking her hand, he took her hand in his and slowly raising it up to his lips; he kissed the back of her hand. Chynna felt chills the moment his lips touched her skin, it was absolutely electric as his dark brown eyes never left hers. Chynna looked up at John, he was so tall, those deep brown eyes of his practically smoldered at her, he was devastatingly handsome, there was no denying that. Chynna took a good long look at her rescuer, he was tall with piercing dark brown eyes that looked so familiar to her, those high perfect cheekbones and that square chin….for a moment she wondered if it was him, John, Ashley’s ex-boyfriend. But then she immediately pushed that thought aside. After all why would John be here at a boring event such as this? Still she couldn’t help but wonder and hope….That British accent alone should’ve given her a clue but then again they all kinda sounded the same to her. He had the same long dark brown hair as John, and that sexy pouty bottom lip that looked so irresistibly kissable. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a black shirt that laced in the front showing off a wide expanse of chest hair, that along with a black fringed leather jacket. Chynna simply couldn’t help but admire the way those yummy black leather trousers hugged the curve of his perfectly well shaped ass. 

_Whoa there girl, don’t jump him just yet! _But from the way he kept looking at her she knew the attraction was mutual. If he really was John, then she couldn’t wait to see where the night would lead them especially now that John was no longer with Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3

John couldn’t help but wonder if indeed it really was Chynna he had just rescued. All he could see of her were her deep brown eyes and those full red lips of hers that were practically begging to be kissed. _Could it really be you love? _He wondered. There was only one way to find out for sure! He knew it was wrong but ever since that day he had watched Chynna from afar at her photoshoot he had not been able to stop thinking about her. Every time that John saw Chynna, she’d shyly smile at him and he’d smiled back at her, he’d never spoken to her though not trusting himself to say anything to her. 

One day John had unexpectedly shown up at _Models One _with the intent to see Ashley, instead he ended up looking for Chynna. John walked in during her photoshoot, and he watched her as she posed in front of the camera. The longer John watched Chynna, the more turned on he got. That black skimpy string bikini she was modeling revealed way more than it concealed as it showed off every tempting curve. John was mesmerized at the way she moved in front of the camera, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her and found himself more than attracted to her. John knew it was wrong for him to feel this way when he was already involved with Ashley….still there was just something about Chynna that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. At one point Chynna looked up shocked to see John standing there, she saw that look in his dark brown eyes as they practically smoldered at her with desire. The way he unashamedly looked at her…..She returned his gaze, her own deep brown eyes unwavering at the intensity of his stare before she blushed and finally looked away. John decided to leave before anyone took notice of the erection he was suddenly sporting and it was all because of Chynna. When Chynna had dared to look up again she saw that John had left. And she couldn’t explain the feeling of disappointment she felt at that moment. After all, John was involved with Ashley which meant he was not available to her. Still Chynna couldn’t help but think about him…..

“Dance with me love?” John asked softly still holding her hand in his. Chynna couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I would love to dance with you John,” she answered, a soft smile tugging her lips and suddenly she was glad she hadn’t left after all. John led Chynna out onto the dance floor where several other couples were already dancing. She slipped easily into his waiting arms as she stepped closer to him; his arms instantly wrapped themselves around her waist. John couldn’t help but think of how perfectly Chynna fit into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved perfectly together in time to the slow music that was playing. Chynna looked up at John and their eyes met, his own were intense as John gave her a sinfully sexy smile before she actually blushed under his intense gaze and looked away. His arms tightened around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, the soft leather of his jacket pressing against her cheek. John sighed as he nuzzled her hair, taking in its soft scent. His hands moved up from her waist lightly grazing the soft skin of her back that was left bare by her dress and Chynna shivered at the light touch, his touch felt like fire branding her skin. 

“I find myself very attracted to you love,” John whispered, leaning down to her ear. “I can’t explain it but I very much want to kiss you right now,” he whispered, his lips right at her ear. Chynna stopped for a moment, even in the dim lighting of the ballroom she could see the desire reflected there in John’s dark brown eyes, that same desire that she knew was reflected in her own. 

“John,” Chynna whispered as he gently touched a delicate cheekbone with his hand. 

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private yeah?” John suggested softly. Chynna nodded and nothing more needed to be said as John took her by the hand and led her away from the dance floor. He took her outside to the patio and they ended up in a secluded corner far away from the other guests. Once John was sure that they were completely alone, he slowly removed his mask revealing his true identity. Chynna gasped softly and her heart pounded in her chest when John took off his mask revealing himself, the man who had come to her rescue was none other than John Taylor! As in Ashley’s _ex John Taylor! _She reached out to grab his shirt to steady herself; no wonder she had found herself so drawn to him….

_ Chynna and Ashley had worked together at the same modeling agency Models One before Ashley suddenly announced one day that she was leaving and moving to another modeling agency in Paris. The day she left Ashley had some not so kind parting remarks about her ex John. “Well now that I’m leaving you can have John all to yourself, you’re more than welcome to him! Good riddance I say!” Ashley snipped at Chynna as she packed her make-up and clothes. _

_ “Are you having me on? What are you talking about Ashley?” Chynna asked, honestly confused._

_ “Oh come on now, don’t deny it. I’ve seen the way you look at John when he comes around here for my photoshoots or when he comes to see me. And I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” she sniffed with a haughty tone. Sure Chynna had smiled at John when he came over, she was just being nice! And John had smiled back at her, but in all that time they had never said two words to each other! _

_ “I honestly don’t know where you got that idea that John is interested in me. I’ve never even spoken to him nor him to me, Chynna said, defending herself. _

_ “Trust me, I’ve seen the way that he looks at you, I know what I’m talking about,” Ashley retorted softly. “Well, you’re more than welcome to him! And good luck! You’ll need it with a man like that, that’s for sure! Men like John will never settle down or make a commitment to just one woman!” Ashley threw out before she stalked off. Chynna just shook her head as she walked away, Ashley had to be imagining things, seeing what she wanted to see!_

“Surprised are you love?” John asked softly as he tenderly cradled her face in his hands. “I have a pretty good idea who the beautiful lady who caught my attention this evening really is but let’s find out shall we?” He slowly slid the mask up over her head and his own heart pounded wildly in his chest when he saw that the beautiful woman he held in his arms really was Chynna. “It really is you love,” John said softly as he reached for the pins in her hair, letting her long inky mass of waves fall down her back. “I knew it had to be you Chynna. Ever since that first day I saw you then when I watched you that day at your photoshoot….it may have been wrong of me but bloody hell love you’ve been on my mind ever since then. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, dreaming about you or how much I wanted to do this,” he purred as he suddenly shoved his lips to hers. The moment his lips touched hers…..sent a jolt through both of them as John kissed her with an intensity that threatened to overwhelm both of them. Chynna clung to him, her fingers toying with the soft dark hair at the top of his chest, he tore his lips away from hers to nuzzle the soft curve of her neck, trailing his lips down to her shoulder, kissing and sucking the skin there. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted more of her. His mouth claimed hers once more as their mouths met again and again. John wound his hands in her hair, holding her still and in place as he thoroughly kissed her, he felt like he could never get enough of her. John hauled Chynna up against him; their bodies aligned together, her lips opened up beneath his as his tongue probed inside searching for hers as he deepened the kiss. She whined softly into his mouth as the kiss grew quickly in intensity, the air around them practically shimmered with sexual tension that neither of them could deny. 

“I want you Chynna,” John whispered, his voice husky with desire. “Come home with me love? Right now all I want is to be able to make love to you,” he growled softly, looking right at her. 

Chynna blushed slightly at his blunt honesty but she nodded her head in agreement. “Yes,” she purred her answer against his lips as she gave in and nibbled that sexy pouty bottom lip of his, gently tugging on it. 

John groaned against her mouth as his arousal increased, he pulled her flush against him just so she could feel the effect she was having on him. “I do hope you know that I intend to finish what we started here tonight love,” he growled at her. 

“I should hope so, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Chynna purred back against his lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on love, let’s get out of here,” John said huskily as he took her hand in his. They practically ran to the waiting limo parked out front as he was in such a hurry to be completely alone with Chynna and have her all to himself.

Once inside the limo after giving the driver directions to his London residence, John reached for Chynna. His lips found hers again as he kissed her hungrily. Chynna practically purred against his mouth as she took control of the kiss as she slowly ran a hand seductively up his leather clad thigh, closer to his throbbing erection. John let out a soft groan as her hand brushed over the bulge in his black leather trousers. She heard a soft growl of pleasure from John and that was all the warning she got as in an instant he had her pulled across his thighs so that she was straddling his lap. “You tempting little minx,” John growled as he buried his face between the cleavage of her breasts, nuzzling her while his hand discovered the side slit in her dress. That part of her dress had rode up, exposing quite a bit of leg and unable to stop himself he ran his hand slowly up the length of her thigh. She squirmed in his lap the higher he went, then he took his hand away and he heard her soft sigh of disappointment. He wanted to touch her all right but not here, there’d be plenty of time for that when he got her home where he couldn’t wait to get her out of that form fitting dress. “I can’t wait to get you home and out of that dress love,” he purred as he raised his head and shoved his lips to hers, kissing her lustily in a tongue-filled kiss as if his life depended on it. Chynna broke the kiss only to lean in to nuzzle and lick his neck as she slowly dragged her tongue over the side of his neck. “Too tempting,” John managed to rasp out as she rocked herself lightly against his throbbing arousal. “Behave yourself darling or I’ll shag you right here, right now,” he panted, his hands resting on her hips.

Chynna just raised her eyebrow at him. “Promise?” she whispered naughtily, practically daring him to go ahead…. John gave her a sexy grin as instead he just kissed her. His hands rested on her hips before moving lower to give her tempting rounded backside a squeeze while they snogged the entire way to John’s flat. John and Chynna were so caught up in each other that they didn’t even notice when the limo had stopped. Blushing, Chynna slipped off John’s lap as he helped her out of the back of the limo. They fell into each other’s arms as they walked up the walkway to the front door. John kept kissing Chynna even as he fumbled around in his pocket for the key. Finally he managed to get the front door unlocked and they both practically fell inside the door which John was quick to close behind him. John shrugged out of his black leather jacket tossing it on the couch. 

“Come here beautiful,” John purred as he pulled Chynna against him. 

“I’m not going anywhere but right here,” Chynna smiled as she melted against John right into his arms. 

“I love that dress you’re wearing, I couldn’t take my eyes off you tonight love,” John whispered against her ear as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, his voice low and sensual, that sexy British accent of his turned her on immensely. 

“Oh?” she murmured against his lips as she felt his hand on her bare back, searching for the zipper.

“Yes, it looks very sexy,” he purred as he lowered his head, kissing her shoulder. Her hands went into his long dark brown hair as he discovered that sensitive place beneath her ear, he kissed and nipped the skin there leaving her clinging helplessly to him. “But I know it would look even better off of you,” he added giving her a sinfully sexy smile.

“John,” she whimpered, arching her head back to give him better access. The scent and taste of her skin was driving him wild with want for her, he couldn’t get enough and he wanted more. Chynna nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent, that along with the cologne he wore- he smelled so good it sent her senses reeling. She nipped his pierced ear, trailing her lips down the side of his neck down to the base of his throat; her fingers unlaced his shirt even as she kissed the top of his chest. She took in the scent of his skin as she parted the material of his shirt revealing his chest; she ran her fingers through the soft thick dark hair that covered the expanse of his chest. Her fingers brushed over his nipples making them sensitive and he hissed in pleasure as she lightly raked her nails over them. 

“Chynna, you little minx, you’re driving me crazy love,” John growled softly as he cupped her backside bringing her up against him. 

“Not as crazy as you’re making me my love,” she purred back at him. 

“I’m going to carry you upstairs and shag you until you can’t move. If you’re having second thoughts, you’d better tell me now, once I start I don’t think I’d be able to stop,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“No second thoughts, I want this and I want you John,” Chynna assured him, giving him a kiss. She grabbed his face, lowering his head down to hers. She kissed him then, parting his lips with her tongue as she kissed him deeply. John was panting for air when she finally pulled away. “Does that answer your question?” she breathed against his lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

John’s dark brown eyes darkened even more, he had never met such a sexy, sensual woman. She was a temptress and she beckoned to him like no other woman ever had. “It does and I really think we need to get you out of this dress love,” he purred, squeezing her curvy backside as he suddenly swung her up into his arms. Chynna yelped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. John couldn’t get them up the stairs fast enough, he could feel her breath in his ear as she nibbled on the shell of his ear and he nearly stumbled on the stairs in his hurry to get them both to his bedroom. 

Pausing to flip on the lights, John strode into his bedroom still holding Chynna in his arms. He then set her down gently in the middle of the room. “Wait right here love,” John said softly as Chynna smiled at him. She watched as John went around the room lighting candles before pulling down the covers on the four poster bed that set against the wall. He then turned off the lights leaving the room completely bathed in nothing but candlelight. Chynna trembled in anticipation as she felt John move up behind her. She could feel the heat of his body as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt the press of his bare chest against her back and realized he had already removed his shirt. “You’re a bit overdressed there love, allow me to take care of that for you,” John purred, his voice seductive as he leaned his head on her shoulder, pressing his lips against her skin.

“I’m sure you will,” she said breathlessly, shivering slightly at the feel of his lips on her bare shoulder. He took her long black hair in his hands pushing it to the side as he lovingly nuzzled her neck while his fingers found the zipper of her dress. She heard the rasping sound of the zipper being lowered just before the dress fell into a silken sapphire blue puddle at her feet, leaving her standing there in nothing but her heels, black seamed stockings, a skimpy strapless black lace bra and a barely there black lace thong. 

John’s breath hitched in his throat and suddenly his black leather trousers felt way too tight. “So beautiful love,” John murmured huskily as he took Chynna by the waist, spinning her around to look at him as she carefully stepped out of the dress. Chynna shivered under his smoldering gaze….the way he looked at her then with such desire had her quivering at what he was about to do next. John lowered his head as he leaned forward; he tenderly cradled her face in his hands as his lips softly found hers. He brushed his lips over hers gently at first then with increased urgency as his mouth hungrily ravished hers. His tongue urged her mouth apart as he slipped his tongue inside, both of them moaning softly as he deepened the kiss. His hands slipped into her hair as he kissed her, his hand around her neck. She wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders returning his kiss just as passionately. He lightly ran a hand down the side of her neck and she shivered at the feather light caress. She gasped into his mouth as she suddenly felt his hand cup her breast, gently molding it in the palm of his hand. “Bloody hell woman but you make me feel like I’m on fire love,” John panted harshly as he tore his mouth away from hers. His lips honed in on her neck kissing a path down to just above her breasts, kissing and sucking the skin there even as his calloused thumbs pinched and rubbed her nipples through the black lace, the increased friction of his thumb felt way too good but she wanted more. 

John reached around unhooking the clasp of her bra allowing the skimpy black scrap of lace to fall to the floor. He lightly nuzzled her breasts, teasing the taut peaks with his tongue before drawing one deeply into his mouth, suckling hungrily on her while his hand kneaded the other one, his calloused thumb tweaking the nipple. “John,” Chynna whined as her hands slid into his hair, holding him close to her. She kissed his hair as he continued to lavish attention to both breasts with his lips and tongue. Chynna couldn’t take much more and when he tugged lightly on her nipple with his teeth her stomach muscles clenched in desire. The things this sexy man was doing to her, making her feel was almost unreal. John raised his head to look up at her; his dark brown eyes were nearly black with want for her. He softly growled out her name as he took her hand, placing it on the bulge in the front of his leather trousers. Chynna gasped softly as she could feel his heat even through that sexy black leather he wore, she could feel just how exactly well-endowed and hard he was. He inhaled sharply; hissing her name in pleasure as she suddenly slipped her hand inside his trousers only to discover that he was already completely naked underneath them. She smiled, oh yeah he was ready for her that was for sure! “Is that all for me?” Chynna purred as she wrapped her hand around him, gently squeezing and stroking him, she felt him grow even harder in her grasp. John moaned softly as he began to helplessly move his hips, her touch felt way too good, so good that he couldn’t help himself.

“Feel how hard I am love, I want you to feel just what you do to me,” John growled as he arched into her hand. “This is all because of you. I think it’s pretty obvious yeah?” he said, his voice a low sensual growl. Just feeling the effect that she had on him was enough to make her wet. 

“Then let me my love,” Chynna said softly as she carefully unzipped his pants, helping him out of them. “Commando, hmmmm….I love it, all ready for me I see,” she said giving him a naughty look once he was bare ass naked. 

“Hell yeah I’m ready for you love,” John groaned just before she took her hand away. “You sexy, tempting little minx, come here you,” John panted as he walked Chynna backward to the bed. He gently pushed her back down on the end of the bed as he knelt on the floor between her legs. He removed her heels then slowly peeled her seamed black stockings down and over her legs, his lips kissing the bared skin as he did so. “Lift up for me darling,” he purred against her inner thigh as he hooked his fingers in her black lace thong, she did so as he slid the thong down over her hips and legs barely resisting the urge to just rip it off of her instead before tossing it aside. He ran a hand slowly up her leg. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her lower belly. “Are you wet for me love?” he whispered against her skin as he moved lower to nip at her hipbone. 

Chynna shivered. “Yes,” she moaned. 

John gave her a devilish smile. “Let me see love,” he said as he slid his hand over the most intimate part of her. He palmed her before sliding his finger inside her and he groaned when he discovered that she was absolutely dripping and so hot that she nearly burned him. “So hot love,” he purred, satisfied when she parted her legs even more to give him better access. He could feel her clench around him, her soft gasping whimpers turning him on even more as he slid his fingers in and out of her slick channel. His thumb brushed over her clit, that sensitive bundle of nerves pulsed with need, her eyes closed and she moaned as her hips lifted seeking more direct contact. His thumb worked her clit, pressing and rubbing, his touch was almost too much to bear and then he stopped. 

“John, what are…” Chynna gasped, her eyes opening. 

“You want more don’t you love? I know damn well that I do,” he growled as he leaned in closer, grabbing Chynna by her thighs he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He ran his hand along her thighs, then down her legs, he gripped her ankles and lifted her legs, placing each one on his shoulders. She could feel his warm breath on her just before he brushed his lips over her opening. Her dark brown eyes grew even darker as he slowly dragged his tongue over the most intimate part of her. 

“John, what are you doing?” she asked again gasping, finally managing to get the words out this time. 

“Giving you what you want love,” he purred as he lowered his head between her legs again. “Just lay back and let me pleasure you.” His eyes closed as he nuzzled her slick opening, taking in her heated feminine scent, he couldn’t wait to get a taste of her, to feel her wet heat, to feel her all hot and tight around him as he made love to her. He placed his mouth fully on her, sliding his tongue inside her and he let out a soft groan as he fully tasted her, she was hot and sweet just like he knew she would be. She lay back against the mattress gasping and moaning as she felt him slip his tongue inside her, her hands grabbing wildly at the sheets. The pleasure she felt was immediate, intense and white hot. His fingers teased her slick folds as his tongue flicked her throbbing clit, his mouth clamped down as his finger slid inside her. Chynna moaned, the pleasure so intense, she didn’t know if she could possibly endure it. Her hips lifted as her head fell back on the bed offering all of herself to him, her voice a breathless plea for more as he took it all even while still wanting more from her. 

John loved to hear what he was doing to her, it only made him want to please her more. Chynna couldn’t help herself as she writhed against him; the pleasure was intense, and all consuming. “John,” she moaned as she sank her hands into his long dark brown hair holding him in place. Her entire body trembled as he feasted relentlessly on her. Her taste was so exquisite that he couldn’t help it as he moaned against her sex. He suckled her clit deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue over her again and again even as he slid a finger inside her and she whimpered in pleasure as she pulled gently at his hair. He added another finger, curving them inside her pressing in one spot, then another, hitting exactly the right place that along with the right amount of pressure had her soaring as he continued to suckle hard at her clit while thrusting with his fingers. She arched her hips as he increased the pressure with his tongue. Chynna breathlessly pleaded with John not to stop. She didn’t want him to stop but at the same time she didn’t know how much more she could possibly take. It was all too much but yet it felt so good….He continued to tease her with sinfully wicked flicks of his tongue, over and over again. “John, please….I can’t…” Chynna begged softly, her orgasm was just in reach….she was so, so close….he then pressed his tongue flat against her clit nipping her and she screamed out his name as she came, her back arching hard as she writhed in his arms.

John lifted his mouth from her; he ran a hand over her trembling thighs as she tried to catch her breath. “You taste so good there love, so sweet,” he purred against her inner thigh, nipping her. The look of pleasure on her face, the blush on her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath had him so turned on and harder than he’d ever been. He couldn’t wait to get inside her, he had to be inside her, now. He couldn’t wait any longer, hell he was surprised he had been able to wait this long! Chynna scooted back up to the head of the bed, making room for John to join her. 

“Make love to me John, now, please,” she said softly, opening her arms to him. She reached for him as she lay back on the bed opening her legs to him in invitation as he kneeled down between them. John leaned over Chynna, pushing her into the mattress, her face was buried into his chest and unable to stop herself, she licked his nipple, catching it with her teeth. He leaned into her tongue as the sound of his pleasure filled growl filled the room. 

“Easy there love, I’m just getting started with you,” he purred. “We’ll get there, I promise, soon love, soon” John said softly as he leaned forward to gently nuzzle her breasts. The feel of her skin beneath his lips drove him wild. She was a goddess, she tempted him like no other woman ever had and he intended to worship every lovely inch of her, every tantalizing curve. He nuzzled her neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive skin there, the scent and taste of her skin only served to fuel his desire for her. Every touch of his lips and teeth marked her as his, he knew that he was leaving marks behind but he didn’t care. John intended to make sure that Chynna never forgot this night she spent with him because he knew he wouldn’t. He leaned forward as he lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips over her breasts, first one then the other. Her hands snaked up into his hair as he slowly licked her nipple causing it to bead up even more. He then lavished attention on every inch of her as he lovingly placed long lingering kisses all over her body causing her to sigh and loudly moan out his name as her desire continued to flare. Chynna moaned at the feel of his mouth upon her skin, this man had the ability to take her breath away, make her lose all sense of control. 


	6. Chapter 6

“John, please,” she whined as she ran her hands over his chest, her own hands rubbing and pinching his nipples. She pulled him to her as she reached for his erection, stroking him even as she grasped him firmly guiding him inside her. “I want you inside me now,” Chynna pleaded softly. 

“You’ve got me love. I need to have you now, no more waiting,” he growled at her as he nudged her legs apart. He groaned out loud in pleasure as he slid deep inside her. She was so hot, wet, very wet just as he knew she’d be and so damned tight he didn’t know how he’d made it all the way inside her without losing it. 

Chynna wrapped her arms tightly around him pressing up into him as she let out the most tantalizing, sexy purr John had ever heard from a woman. “You feel so good inside me John,” she moaned, wriggling her hips.

John groaned as he gave a single deep push the rest of the way inside her. “Bloody hell love, you feel amazing. You’re so hot, so wet for me, and so tight I could come right now,” he growled low into her neck.

“Don’t you dare, not yet,” Chynna growled back at him, her own deep brown eyes flashed with desire as she squeezed her inner muscles around him deliberately and he groaned again at the sensation it created of those muscles tightly holding him.

“Not to worry love, you’ll be coming before I do,” he promised.

“I don’t doubt that for a moment my love,” she purred at him, loving how he felt inside her, she moaned softly as he flexed his hips as he began to thrust slowly inside her.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me love,” he moaned into her neck as he slid in and out of her wet heat. The way her inner muscles tightly held him, clenching around him felt way too damn good. His hips rolled against hers, her own hips arching as she met and matched every thrust. With his hands braced on either side of her, he raised himself up and she cried out as he withdrew almost all the way before plunging back hard and deep inside her. Their bodies moved perfectly together as she met every movement, her hips arching against his. Chynna felt like she couldn’t possibly get close enough…. “Wrap your legs around me love,” he panted. Chynna did so, wrapping her long legs high around his waist locking her heels at the small of his back. John groaned as he slid in even deeper inside her, hitting just the right spot. “Just like that love,” he growled as he crushed his lips to hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure. The way she felt in his arms was indescribable and it was then that he knew that he’d never be able to get enough of her. As she felt herself tightening around him, he tore his mouth away from hers gasping for breath only to hear her frantic sighs and moans breathed in his ear.

“Yes John! Harder, please harder,” Chynna whimpered as she grabbed his shoulders, her hands stroking and clutching his back as he did so. Moaning her name, he pushed into her deeper, harder than before as he continued to move inside her. She arched up against him, the heat between them was intense but still she needed more. The way he felt inside her was nothing short of wonderful….the feel of his skin on hers, the soft brush of his hair on her neck, his arms around her, everything. So close but not quite yet there….John wrapped his arms around her lower back bringing her up closer as he felt the clenching of her inner muscles around him, working him as they tightened even more around him and he knew she was close, he could feel her.

“Come with me now love, let me feel you,” John moaned softly into her ear, nipping it as he gave a particularly deep thrust that had her spinning out of control. 

Suddenly her back arched and she spasmed around him, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast, until now she hadn’t known such pleasure even existed. “Oh John! Yes!” she cried out, her nails clawing at his back, her entire body shuddered beneath him as he continued to plunge deep inside her. John was there, holding her tightly trying to prolong her pleasure. “Give it to me, let me have you John,” she panted. Unable to hold back his own release any longer, he growled his pleasure into her neck before screaming out her name over and over again as she felt him come hard and deep inside her. He shuddered, the pleasure was so intense and he bit his bottom lip from the sheer force of it. It had never been that good for him until now with Chynna and he let her know it as he roughly claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Finally he collapsed in her arms, completely spent, the two of them completely satisfied, for now at least. John laid there for a moment his face pressed into her neck as he tried to catch his breath. He lovingly nuzzled her neck as he felt her stroke his back before moving her hands to play with his hair. The woman he held in his arms held him completely captivated and he couldn’t wait to have her again. They laid there together for several moments with him still inside her, she could feel him breathing against her neck as she played with his hair trying to get her own wits about her, loving the feel of his warm body against her. 

Eventually John moved off of her and rolled over on his back reclining back on the pillows; he drew Chynna in his arms, pulling her to his side. She sighed in content as she curled into him. “Chynna,” John said softly as he tenderly brushed back a long strand of jet black hair and tucked it behind her ear. He brushed a gentle lingering kiss on her lips just before he pulled away. “Forgive me darling if I got a bit carried away just now, all it takes is just one touch, one kiss and I want you. I’ve never wanted a woman as much as I want you love,” he admitted as he softly kissed her again. She could feel him smile against her lips. He tenderly traced the side of her jaw with his fingertips cradling her face. She leaned into his touch as she covered his hand with hers, before brushing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Not at all, it was absolutely perfect, just like you my love,” Chynna admitted softly with a slight blush. John trembled at the desire that flooded him just then from just kissing her. Even just the scent of her skin turned him on immensely. John wanted to tell Chynna right then how much he wanted her, how he had wanted her ever since the first day he’d saw her, how she completely captivated him like no other woman ever had. That he hoped tonight was just the beginning for them and that he wanted to see her again, be with her again after tonight. John had dreamed about making love to Chynna, kissing her, touching her, and now that he’d had her, one time simply wasn’t enough; he wanted to have her again.


	7. Chapter 7

John moved so that he hovered over her. “I want you again love,” he growled as he lowered his head. He nuzzled her neck; her scent drew him in, that warm sensual scent that was hers alone beckoned to him. He dragged his lips from her jawline to her ear before closing in on that sensitive place beneath her ear. “You smell so damn good love, it drives me wild,” he purred against her skin giving her neck a nip then sucking the skin there kissing it. She whimpered his name as her hands went into his soft long hair, softly pulling as she held him close. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, he settled his mouth over hers, he demanded more as he nipped at her lower lip and slid his tongue inside melding with hers in a frenzy. The moment his lips touched hers, the passion flared between them once again. “I want you so very much Chynna,” John whispered. He never broke the kiss as he rolled back over on his back taking her with him. He slipped a hand into her hair cupping the back of her neck as he kissed her deeply while his free hand roamed over her body, down her bare back, along the curve of her spine before coming to rest possessively on her hip. The feel of her bare skin against his was absolute heaven, her breasts were pressed flat against his chest and she shifted, rocking her hips slightly into his. “Chynna,” John moaned into her mouth, she could feel his erection already nudging against her; John couldn’t help but lightly thrust against her. Bloody hell but if she didn’t already have him hard and ready for her again. No other woman had ever made so hard again so quickly. “I need to have you again darling,” he panted harshly against her mouth. 

“So I noticed,” Chynna purred at him. The way he raised his eyebrow at her just then was enough to make her wet, if she wasn’t already. “It drives me crazy when you give me that look my love,” she said giving him a heated look of her own.

“Does it now?” John grinned devilishly at her as she suddenly sat up straddling him.

“It does and you’re about to find out just how much,” Chynna lobbed back at him as she ran her hands slowly over his chest through the soft dark hair that covered his chest before slowly running her fingers over his nipples. She felt them harden as she lightly raked her nails over them, giving them a soft pinch and John shuddered at the pleasure pain sensation, he never knew just how sensitive his nipples could be. Chynna leaned down as she softly trailed her lips down over his square jawline; she paused to nip at his pierced ear taking the lobe between her teeth giving it a slight tug before she lovingly nuzzled his neck, pressing tiny kisses there. Her long black hair fell across his chest and John let out a soft growl as he wound his hand in its soft length. 

“Kiss me love,” he rasped reaching for her. Chynna kissed him as John reached up with his hand and cradled the back of her neck, the pressure of his mouth against hers increased as his lips moved hungrily over hers as she returned his passionate kisses. John couldn’t remember the last time he had been kissed with such desire. Chynna buried her face in his chest, trailing her lips down across his skin. He let out a low sexy growl as she then took one hardened nipple between her teeth circling it with her tongue as she suckled him before doing the same to the other one, his hands tightened in her hair as she licked and nipped at his nipples. She then kissed her way down his chest and belly, her hand running through the dark trail of hair below his navel. She heard his breathing get heavier the lower she went, oh the things she wanted to do to this sexy man! She kissed down his treasure trail licking and nipping him. Every sexy growl and moan she got from him only made her want to do more deliciously naughty things to him. 

She took his hard thick length in her hand as she gently stroked and squeezed him. John’s eyes drifted shut in pleasure. Her touch alone was driving him wild and he wondered if she would take him in her mouth and he grew even harder at the thought. “A little more there love,” he rasped. 

Chynna gave him a naughty grin as she then settled herself between his thighs. She nuzzled the inside of his thigh moving closer to his throbbing erection. “Mmmmm….I wonder how good you taste my love,” she purred, slowly licking her lips. She stroked him as she held him firmly in her grasp. “Absolutely delicious,” she said huskily as she licked and circled the tip with just her tongue before taking him fully into her mouth. 

“Chynna!” John cried out sharply as she suckled him, her mouth on him felt absolutely amazing, he let out a loud howl as she continued to lick and suck him as she moved her mouth up and down his hard length. She slid her tongue over him, grazing the underside with her teeth causing his body to tremble and his breathing to turn hard and fast. “Just like that love,” he purred roughly as he grabbed her hair. He released a shaky breath as she took him in even deeper each time, her tongue teasing, tasting him, his hips moved as she pleasured him. “Chynna, what are you doing to me love?” he moaned out. “I can’t take much more…” She focused her attention on just the tip right then giving him a slow, thorough lick before gently taking him between her teeth gently tugging while she cupped and gently stroked his balls, grazing them lightly with her nails. John couldn’t help but move his hips as he thrust upwards, what Chynna was doing to him felt way too good. His hands tightened into her hair as she continued to pleasure him. She worked him harder until John simply couldn’t take anymore….hell he was almost there now. “Chynna, stop, please,” he managed to get out. Chynna lifted her head, satisfied at the look of raw pleasure she saw on John’s face. “If you don’t stop I’m going to come, and when I do, I’d much prefer to be inside of you darling,” he growled at her. “Now come on up here and ride me you naughty little minx.”

Chynna practically purred at him in response, seeing how turned on he was had her own body vibrating in response as she moved up and slowly slid herself over his straining erection. John cried out sharply as he came up off the bed, she was so hot and wet as she slid over him. Oh so his little minx wanted to tease him some more huh? John thought as he suddenly gave her a wicked smile. “Let’s see how wet you are for me love,” he purred as he reached between them. He cupped her sex as his fingers found and teased her slick feminine folds as he slipped a finger inside her. She was so wet she was absolutely dripping just like he knew she would be. She arched her back and moaned as he lightly curled his finger against her sensitive little nub stroking just the right spot. 

“John, please,” she whined at him, shuddering.

“Just making sure you’re ready for me love,” he smiled at her, his dark brown eyes smoldering. 

She gave him an equally sinful smile of her own. “I should think that was fairly obvious,” she purred as she suddenly and roughly tweaked his nipples. 

“You asked for it love, I’m going to have you and have you right now,” John growled roughly as he grabbed Chynna’s hips lifting her and impaling her on his erection. 

“Yes, give it to me John,” Chynna moaned as she took him inside her, feeling his hard thick length filling her.

“Bloody hell I’m going to give it to you love,” he warned. “I’m going to shag you so hard and so often, you won’t even be able to think about moving,” he practically smoldered at her and his words turned her on even more. Using his hands, he lifted her, guiding her as he helped her find a rhythm that would give them the most pleasure as she slowly moved up and down on him. Chynna took John’s hands in hers placing them on her breasts. He cupped them, his calloused thumbs rubbing her nipples. She moaned as he pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefingers, making them sensitive to his touch.

“You feel so damn good love,” he purred. “I love being inside of you,” he panted. She was so hot and slick around him and so damned tight the pleasure was almost unbearable. “I can’t get enough of you love.” Chynna grabbed John’s shoulders as she leaned forward, rocking her hips hard and fast, coming down harder on him just the way John loved it, causing her to take him in even deeper than before and he moaned as her inner muscles tightly squeezed him. “Bloody hell love, ride me, ride me harder, just like that, keep going, don’t stop,” he demanded with a harsh growl as his hands dug into her hips holding her tightly. Chynna felt John’s hands on her tempting curvy ass as he caressed her bottom, squeezing each cheek. She moaned loudly as he then slapped her on the rear twice and it turned her on even more, fueling her desire for him. 


	8. Chapter 8

John was afraid maybe he was getting a bit too rough with Chynna but her squeals of pleasure told him otherwise. “Yes John!” she moaned, rocking wildly upon him, loving that he was getting rough with her. “More John, give me more please,” she begged softly. “So close…..I’m so close…” she cried out as she rode him hard and fast.

John felt her tightening around him, he urged her to go faster, harder, as he felt her getting closer. He reached down between them, rubbing her swollen sex where they were joined, thumbing her clit. “John!” she cried out at the added stimulation. He then grabbed her hips moving her harder and faster on top of him, he moved with her as he thrust upward, hard and deep again as she increased the intensity of her own movements. Finally she breathlessly cried out John’s name as she felt the start of her own release. “Come with me my love,” she panted into his ear, their breathy moans filled the room and John felt her tighten around him as she cried out his name. He let go as he joined her, his head pushed back deep into the pillows as he screamed out his pleasure with her. Finally, her shuddering body went still as Chynna collapsed into John’s arms. She buried her face in John’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. John pressed his face into her neck taking in her scent as he nuzzled her. Slowly, Chynna raised her head to look at John; her dark brown eyes looked intently into his own. “Wow,” she said softly in amazement as they looked at each other in wonderment.

“You have no idea love,” he said softly as he tried to catch his own breath. John held her as he lovingly nuzzled her neck as his arms tightened around her. She just smiled as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, softly as they were still joined, still holding her close in his arms. The two of them were too satisfied and too tired to even move. Chynna laid there for a moment on his chest, hearing John’s heart beating wildly against her ear. 

Chynna moved off him and John brought her down beside him. She sighed contentedly as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as she ran her hand slowly over his slightly damp chest. John wrapped his arms around her as Chynna snuggled up against him, her legs entwined with his. “Get some rest now love because I promise you I’m not even close to being done with you,” John purred against her mouth. “I’m going to make love to you all night long, I plan to enjoy you as much as possible,” his voice was a husky promise as he kissed her in a lusty tongue filled kiss. 

“That’s a promise I’m going to hold you to my love,” she purred back at him, nipping at his bottom lip taking it between her own and sucking his pouty bottom lip into her mouth. 

“Careful there love, or you’ll get me all wound up again,” he smirked. Chynna found out just how wound up John was as she woke up to him kissing and nipping her shoulder, he took her slow and gentle this time making love to her twice more before he finally settled down and they fell asleep in each other’s arms again. 

At one point John had drawn Chynna a hot bubble bath in the huge Jacuzzi tub. He held her close to him as he washed her back then began to kiss and nuzzle her neck and shoulder, She sighed as she leaned back against his chest then gasped in pleasure as his hand found and kneaded her breast, he rubbed her nipple making it tight and hyper sensitive. “John,” she moaned softly. All he had to do was touch her and she wanted him again. 

John sighed as he took his hand away. “I’m sorry love. I just can’t help myself around you, I want you again you know. I probably shouldn’t…..you’re bound to be sore…” John began but instead Chynna turned to face him so that she was straddling his lap, her legs cradling his hips. 

“I’m perfectly fine, and don’t ever be sorry my love. Besides, as wet as you make me, being sore is not going to be an issue, I can promise you that,” she added giving him a wicked sexy smile. “I want you again too so come closer my love and have me,” she invited, purring as she nuzzled his square jawline. She reached down between them and took his already hard length in her hand and began to gently stroke him, making him even harder. 

“Oh love, your touch feels like absolute heaven,” he moaned as she shifted against him. He could feel her all hot and wet against him as she moved against him and then she grasped him firmly guiding him inside her. “What you do to me love,” he moaned into her neck as he felt her wet heat take him in. She shivered in pleasure as he covered her neck and shoulder with nipping kisses, then sucking the skin where her neck and shoulder met. She felt way too damn good around him as her inner muscles clenched him. 

Chynna looked right into John’s deep brown eyes as she wrapped her arms at the back of his neck, her eyes blazing with passion. “I’m all yours my love, you can have me as many times as you want,” she purred. Her words were all it took as he roughly shoved his lips to hers; he kissed her hard leaving her lips deliciously red and swollen. 

Chynna began to slowly rock her hips against him and when that wasn’t enough, John grabbed her by the hips pulling her harder down and faster on him. “Like this darling,” he panted as their water slicked bodies rocked furiously against each other. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and she pressed her face into his neck pressing kisses to the skin there then nipping him almost roughly as he gave her a particularly hard thrust and her pleasure intensified. He surged upward moving with her, his own movements becoming slightly harder, rougher. He slid his hands into her long black hair pulling her in for a deep kiss as she continued to rock her hips against him, taking them both closer to the edge. Water from the tub showered them both as it splashed from the tub onto the floor. Chynna’s breathless moans filled John’s ear as she cried out his name helplessly with every thrust as he focused on her pleasure. He was intensely aware of her scent, her touch as her nails pressed into his back. 

“John, ohhh John,” her voice was a shuddering moan as she moved harder, faster upon him. 

“Let me have it love,” he rasped as he felt her slick sex tighten.

“John!” she cried out his name as her climax hit, writhing in pleasure against him. He felt her entire body quiver as she tightened around him. One final thrust sent them both spiraling into a nerve shattering orgasm, he felt the press of her nails on his shoulders as his name left her lips in a shuddering cry. Chynna bit John on the shoulder marking him, he hissed out in pleasure and unable to hold back any longer, he cried out with her as he came hard inside her. Chynna collapsed against John as she buried her face in his shoulder trying to catch her breath. John buried his face in her neck lightly licking and sucking the skin there. 

John looked at Chynna in wonderment, each time he had made love with her tonight; it had only gotten even better and hotter between them. She was so sensual and giving, she was unlike any other woman he’d ever been with. He gently cupped her face in his hands as he softly brushed her lips with his. “You are quite a woman Chynna,” he said softly. “Where you have been all my life love?” he asked her, wondering out loud.

Chynna just smiled at him. “Waiting for you I guess,” she answered simply. The way John looked at her all so intense made her heart flutter in her chest. He kissed her again before finally pulling away. 

“Come on love, let’s get you back to bed yeah?” John smiled gently noting the sleepy look on her face. “I do believe I really wore you out this last time there love,” he said and she blushed lightly. John had properly shagged her that was for sure! John helped Chynna out of the tub and after they dried each other off, he swung her up in his arms and carried her back to his bed. Tired but content, Chynna snuggled up against John as he pulled the covers up over them. He held her close wrapping his arms around her, with her head lying on his chest; she smoothed her hand over his chest before letting it rest there over his heart. John covered her hand with his entwining his legs with hers. 

_ What I wouldn’t give to be able to be in his arms every night _Chynna thought. There was no doubt in her mind that it was already too late, her heart was already lost to him. _I could happily spend the rest of my life with this man….._. 

John smiled at the woman he held close in his arms before tenderly kissing her forehead. Exhausted but perfectly content, the last thing Chynna heard before she drifted off to sleep was the comforting steady beat of John’s heart underneath her ear as she fell asleep in his arms. _I never want to let you go love _John thought watching Chynna, a smile curving his lips. Everything he thought he had wanted with Ashley he could so easily picture having that now with Chynna. He could easily imagine spending the rest of his life with her and the thought didn’t make him want to pick up and run. _Guess Charlie was right after all, when the right woman comes along I’ll know it…_John had to admit that the physical attraction between them was intense, the sex mind blowing but it was more than that as far as John was concerned. He could definitely see a future with Chynna as his wife, the mother of his children, having a family with her, everything…..He wanted it all with her and he wouldn’t settle for less than that. John knew now that Ashley simply had not been the one for him, it was Chynna. John was feeling something for Chynna that he hadn’t felt for Ashley or anyone else in a long time or ever thought that he would feel for any woman for that matter. John was falling for Chynna and hard. He stroked her hair as she burrowed her face into his neck in her sleep. _I want it to be like this, always. Having her beside me every night, waking up beside her. _That thought alone was enough to make his heart race. They had a lot to talk about in the morning John decided as he finally let himself sleep. _I finally found her, Chynna is the one I’ve been looking for all along _was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that morning Chynna slowly opened her eyes, a smile curved her lips as she lovingly looked at the sexy man lying next to her, his face just inches from hers. It hadn’t been a dream, last night had really happened. Chynna looked over at John still sound asleep beside her, after all they had done the night before; it was no wonder that he was still asleep! Chynna blushed as she remembered how many times John had made love to her. _I can’t believe that I slept with John _Chynna thought as Ashley’s words came back to haunt her. _Men like John will never settle down to being with just one woman…._A tear slipped down her cheek at this realization. It wasn’t just a one stand to Chynna, it meant way more to her than just that, John meant more to her than that. It was then that Chynna realized that she was falling in love with John, no it was too late, she already was in love with him. She knew he was very attracted to her, the night they’d spent together had been nothing short of wonderful but she wanted there to be more between them than just physical intimacy. 

But what did John feel for her beyond that? Chynna wanted more than just sex, making love from him. She wanted to be the only woman for him, she wanted it all with him…..but she was almost afraid to find out his true feelings for her. She was scared that he might love her too but even more afraid that he might not. She didn’t think her heart could bear it if he didn’t return her feelings. 

Still, Chynna regretted nothing, everything they had done; she had wanted it just as much as he did. She lightly ran her hand over his square jawline; he looked even sexier with the faint morning stubble covering his face, his long dark brown hair tousled from where she had run her hands through it during their passionate romps in and out of bed. _Sexy devil _Chynna thought smiling. She watched John a bit longer as he slept trying to memorize his features. Chynna wanted more than just that one night with John, she wanted so much more, she wanted his heart, his love. 

Chynna quietly made up her mind to leave before John woke up. Last night with him had been so wonderful, he had been so loving, so passionately attentive to her needs and desires, she didn’t want to ruin that memory of their night together with any awkwardness between them this morning. She gently reached out and brushed a lock of long dark brown hair out of his eyes. She looked at him longingly with a sad smile upon her lips as she softly ran her fingers over his square jawline. _I love you John, I do, but I just don’t think it will work between you and I. _“Good-bye my love,” Chynna whispered as she leaned down and softly brushed his lips with hers. She then quickly gathered her clothes and once she was dressed, she quietly called for a taxi and left, never looking back. Walking away from John and what they could have had together was the hardest thing Chynna had ever done. John wasn’t just some one night stand to her but she didn’t know if he felt the same, she couldn’t bear it if he didn’t feel anything for her beyond that. Chynna had absolutely no regrets about making love with John but now it was time for her to move on. 

The ride home seemed to take forever but then finally Chynna was home at her own flat. In a daze, she stumbled in her front door half expecting to see John come storming in right behind her, but no she was alone. She headed straight for her room where she slipped out of the sapphire blue gown leaving it in a careless heap on the floor. She stripped out of the rest of her clothes as she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Chynna gasped then as she got a good look at herself in the mirror, her neck, shoulders and chest were covered in the many love bites John had given her. She looked down only to discover that he had marked her belly and inner thighs as well. Chynna blushed as she remembered the way he had lovingly kissed her all over, long lingering kisses and the way he’d gently nipped her. He was bound to have a few of his own, she felt her stomach muscles clench in desire as she recalled how she had kissed him all over, exploring….tasting…she hadn’t been able to get enough of him. The way he’d moaned and tugged at her hair as she pleasured him made her burn with need for him. 

“Well at least I don’t have any shoots scheduled for the next few days and even then thank goodness I’ve got a really good make-up artist,” she sighed. John had left his claim on her that was for certain! She flinched as she stepped underneath the warm water, she was sore and her skin hyper sensitive as the water hit against it. Her breasts especially were still red and sensitive from all the attention John had lavished on them. He had completely rocked her world and Chynna knew she’d never forget John or the incredible night they had spent together. She realized now that maybe she had made a mistake by leaving but now it was too late, by now John had to have woken up and realized that she was gone. _What must John think of me now? _She wondered. This time her emotions got the better of her and she stood there in the shower as the tears fell freely down her face. The water ran cold and Chynna slowly turned off the shower, she numbly dried herself off and climbed into bed, feeling absolutely exhausted and emotionally spent. _I miss John already….what have I done? _She thought miserably as she hugged the pillow to her wishing it was John that she was holding instead. _I love John, there’s no doubt about it but I did what I thought was best and now I’ll just have to live with it. I have no one to blame but myself. _Chynna sniffed as she cried herself to sleep. She finally fell asleep only to end up dreaming about John.

John woke up with a start, immediately he knew something wasn’t quite right as he felt a sudden uneasiness wash over him and he blinked as he reached for his glasses, checking the time on the clock noting that it was rather late in the morning still. He had gone to sleep with Chynna snuggled in his arms but he’d woken up very much alone, the place on the bed beside him now cold and empty. “Chynna?” he called out. “Where are you love?” he wondered as he sat up on the side of the bed slipping into a pair of trousers. It was then that he noticed that her clothes were gone, just his remained lying on the floor. In a panic John quickly headed down the stairs to the living room but there was no sign of Chynna to be found as instead the house was silent, it was as if she had never been there at all. 

With a heavy heart John slowly made his way back upstairs. He sat down heavily on the bed; he swore silently feeling like his heart might actually break. He couldn’t believe that Chynna had actually left him even after all they had shared the night before? There had been no good-bye, no explanation, no nothing! Just like that she had left without a trace. Had they moved too fast he wondered? After all they had jumped into bed together rather quickly but there had been no doubt that she’d wanted it and him just as much as he’d wanted her. 

_ I can’t just forget about you love _John thought and he was shocked as tears pricked at his dark brown eyes. John knew he’d never forget Chynna; there was no doubt in his mind that she was the one he wanted, the one he wanted to be with. He ran his hand through his long dark brown hair, drawing in a shuddering breath as he lay back down trying to get his emotions and thoughts under control. He could still smell her on his pillow and his heart ached, he closed his eyes and he could see her there beside him in his arms. _I will find you love and when I do, I’m never letting you go again _he vowed silently. All John wanted was to find Chynna and for the chance to show her just how much he needed, wanted, and most of all, loved her. He would give her the time and space she needed for now but after that the chase was on. 

Chynna tried to get back to her normal everyday life- the life she had before she met John- but it was useless. She simply couldn’t stop thinking about John and that passionate night they had spent together….she missed everything about him, his smile, his smell and that sinfully naughty look he’d give her. She dreamed about him every night, of him kissing her, making love to her. Part of her had wildly hoped that he would come round looking for her; she still worked at the same modeling agency after all. But three weeks had come and gone by since then and he hadn’t called or come to see her. She supposed she was being rather silly about that seeing as he didn’t even have her number but still he knew where to find her didn’t he? _I guess Ashley was right after all _she thought sadly. The thought that she’d been just a romp between the sheets made her heart hurt. Maybe he’d even found someone else to share his bed. _I have to try and forget him I can’t go on like this…._Unfortunately that was easier said than done! One day when Chynna was getting ready to leave for the day, her agent took her aside. 

“Hey Chynna, have a moment?” she asked. 

“Yes, of course. What’s up?” she asked.

“I just wanted to tell you congratulations! You were chosen to be one of the top models to go to Japan for a 6-month photo shoot!” Tonya said, clearly excited for her client. 

“Really?” Chynna asked, shocked. 

“Yes, so are you interested?” she asked. “You’ll be doing covers for Japanese fashion magazines along with the designers. They were especially interested in you Chynna,” she added.

“Yes, of course! I’d love to,” Chynna answered, flattered to have been chosen. 

“Excellent! I’ll make all the arrangements of course but expect to leave in about three weeks from today.”

“Alright and thank you again Tonya,” Chynna nodded as she left. _Maybe this is just what I needed _Chynna thought as she headed for home. _Six months in Japan, maybe during that time I can finally forget about John and move on. _In her heart Chynna knew it was useless. It didn’t matter if she went to the ends of the earth or how much time went by-she just could not forget or stop loving John. Not ever. And most of all, she didn’t want to.


	10. Chapter 10

After another sleepless night, John wasn’t doing any better; all he could do was think about Chynna. Bloody hell but how he missed that woman! He couldn’t forget the feel of her lips against his, her scent or the way she felt so amazing in his arms, just thinking about seeing her again, holding her….kissing her….had his heart racing. John was so preoccupied with thinking of Chynna that he didn’t even realize that Simon had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes. “Huh? Oh sorry there Charlie,” John said sheepishly as he sat his bass down. 

“Whatever you were thinking about or I should say, who you were thinking about must’ve been really good there mate,” Simon said cheekily and John actually blushed. 

John sighed. “It’s her, Chynna. The model I met at the ball that night, we really hit it off. We spent a wonderful night together but the next morning when I woke up, she was already gone. I wanted her more than for just that one night, I really love her Charlie. I just can’t stop thinking about Chynna, she haunts my bloody dreams every night,” he sighed as he shoved his hand through his long dark brown hair. 

“So why haven’t you called her then? Or at least go see her?” Simon asked, confused. In the past, John hadn’t been exactly shy about letting a woman know he was interested in her, or introducing himself for that matter. 

“I don’t have her number Charlie,” John said. “I don’t even know where she lives…” he trailed off, realizing how flimsy of an excuse that sounded, even to his own ears. 

“But you know where Chynna works though…” Simon began.

“I’m scared Charlie, scared that Chynna might not feel the same as I do for her,” John finally admitted. “I am absolutely crazy for this woman; I love her to the moon and back. I’d do anything I had to, to make her mine and only mine,” he declared.

“If you feel that strongly for Chynna, then don’t you think she’s worth going after Johnny?” Simon gently suggested. “You’ll never know unless you go after her. She might be scared that _you _don’t feel the same and maybe that’s why she left. You need to find Chynna and get this sorted out once and for all, find out where you stand with her. I saw you two that night you know, I think Chynna might just love you too, but you’ll never know until you talk to her Johnny. Promise me that you’ll at least think about it alright?” Simon asked and John nodded. “Good, let’s call it a day. I think we’ve gotten everything done today that we’re going to,” Simon agreed as he clapped John on the back. 

“Thanks for listening Charlie,” John said as they headed out of the studio. 

“Of course, that’s what best mates are for after all,” Simon said with a smile. He hadn’t seen Johnny ever being this madly in love with a woman before and he hoped that John and Chynna could get everything out in the open. Those two were meant to be together, he just knew it.

One day Yasmin and Chynna were doing a photoshoot together and Yasmin noticed how pale and tired Chynna looked. She stumbled a little and Yasmin grabbed her, catching her before she could fall. “I think we could use a break,” Yasmin said softly. 

The photographer nodded. “That’s quite alright loves, we’re finished anyway. Great job as usual ladies,” he said as he and his assistant packed up their cameras and equipment. 

Yasmin led Chynna to a nearby chair and gave her a cold bottle of water. “Are you alright Chynna?” Yasmin asked her. “You look really pale and no it’s not your make-up,” Yasmin told her.

“I’ve been really tired lately and I was feeling a bit dizzy just now,” Chynna answered. Yasmin looked at her friend in concern as she turned even paler; Chynna had been fighting waves of nausea all day it seemed. “I…I don’t feel so good Yazzy,” Chynna whimpered, as she put her hand to her mouth. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Come on! Let’s get you to the restroom now,” Yasmin said as she grabbed Chynna’s hand and raced her to the bathroom. Chynna made it just in time as she lifted the lid up and as her stomach lurched; her stomach emptied itself of everything. When she was finished, Yasmin handed her the bottle of water.

“Thanks,” Chynna said gratefully, drinking it down slowly. 

“Feel better now?” Yasmin asked. 

“No, not really,” Chynna whispered, feeling like she had just puked up her lungs that time. That wasn’t the first time she had been sick that day or all week for that matter. 

“How long have you been like this Chynna?” Yasmin asked her friend, something wasn’t quite right here and she already had her suspicions about what was wrong with Chynna. 

“For the past two weeks,” Chynna admitted. “I thought maybe I was just coming down with something but it wouldn’t have lasted this long,” Chynna paused then continued. “I think I might be pregnant Yazzy,” she said slowly. Yasmin looked up at her friend sharply, waiting for her to go on. “It’s a long story but I met the most wonderful, sexy man that night at the masquerade ball, his name was John and we spent an amazing night together,” Chynna admitted, blushing.

“Did you two use anything?” Yasmin asked. She had to know.

“Of course, I’m on the pill,” Chynna answered. “But I don’t think it did its job though.”

Yasmin sighed quietly. “It will be okay, we’ll go to the chemist and get a pregnancy test, we’ll find out for sure alright?” she said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. “Once we know for sure, we’ll decide what to do then.”

“No matter what, I’m keeping this baby,” Chynna said firmly, nodding. She was glad that she had such a good friend to support her. Later that same evening Yasmin sat with Chynna as they waited for the test results. “Time’s up, let’s see what it says,” Chynna said, clearly nervous. Her eyes widened in shock and her hand shook at the pregnancy test she held in her hand. “Oh my goodness,” Chynna said slowly as she sank down on her bed. 

“Well tell me, what does it say?” Yasmin asked excitedly. 

“It’s positive, I’m pregnant. I’m going to have a baby, John’s baby,” Chynna answered slowly, placing a hand on her belly. “I don’t even know what to think,” she said at last as she showed Yasmin the results.

“Yep, you’re definitely pregnant,” Yasmin replied. “Are you going to tell John? After all, it’s his baby too,” Yasmin said gently. 

“I know, but I don’t even know where John lives or how to get in touch with him,” Chynna said. “I think if John really wanted to be with me, I would’ve seen or heard from him before now don’t you think?” she said sadly, trying not to cry. “I miss him so much Yasmin, even though I’m the one who left him that morning, I love him! But I don’t know if he feels the same.”

“You’re not alone, Simon and I will help you, okay?” Yasmin said. “This baby was obviously meant to be. You my friend have been given such a wonderful gift. I was pregnant when Simon and I got married, but I miscarried a few weeks later,” Yasmin revealed, her voice sad. She went silent for a moment as she remembered the baby she’d lost.

“I’m so sorry Yazzy…I never knew,” Chynna said quietly, hugging her friend. 

“I will help you find John, but no matter what happens between you two, you won’t be alone,” Yasmin promised Chynna.

“Thanks Yazzy, that means a lot to me you know. I’m actually a bit scared,” Chynna admitted softly.

“That’s to be expected, but not to worry, we’ll get through this, alright?” Yasmin smiled. “Trust me dear, you are not the first model to find herself pregnant, Tonya will understand, trust me.”

“My career is important, but not as important as this baby,” Chynna said.


	11. Chapter 11

“Something on your mind there darling?” Yasmin asked Simon later that night while they were getting ready for bed. 

“Yeah, it’s Johnny. He met this model at the masquerade ball we all went to. He’s really got it bad for her. He really loves Chynna, I’ve never seen Johnny like this before, and he’s absolutely taken with her. He wants to see Chynna, but he’s so afraid she doesn’t feel the same for him.”

Yasmin looked over at Simon. Was it possible that their friend John was the one that Chynna had met that night?! “Wait? Did you say her name was Chynna?” Yasmin asked, surprised. 

“Yes, her name is Chynna. I believe that she works at the same modeling agency that you do love,” Simon answered. 

_ Of course, it all makes sense now,” _Yasmin smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. “Funny how you should mention that dear, my friend Chynna was just telling me today about a guy that she met, his name is John,” Yasmin smiled.

“All this time…” Simon said smiling back at his wife. 

“I have to tell you this though, Chynna came up pregnant,” Yasmin told her husband. “And it’s John’s baby.”

“Bloody hell! Are you having me on love?” Simon asked. Things just got way more complicated that was for certain!

“No of course not,” Yasmin shook her head. “I was there when she took the pregnancy test. Trust me on this, Chynna is definitely preggers.”

Simon sat down wondering how John would take this news. “Blimey! He doesn’t even know she’s carrying his child,” he exclaimed at last. “John wants to see Chynna but he doesn’t know if she loves him,” he explained.

“Chynna loves John, she misses him very much Simon, that much I can tell you, she told me so herself,” Yasmin said softly. “Chynna is my best friend, I promised her that I would help her find John and now my job just got a whole lot easier,” Yasmin smiled. “Having said that, I want you to be sure to give this to John as soon as possible,” she said as she wrote down Chynna’s address and number down on a piece of paper. 

“Oh Yazzy, John is going to be thrilled when I show him this!” Simon said smiling as he kissed her, then he wrote down John’s information for her to give to Chynna. 

“I’ll give it to her tomorrow first thing,” Yasmin promised. “The rest is up to John and Chynna.”

Chynna was shocked the next day when Yasmin presented her with John’s address and phone number. “How on earth did you ever manage to get this?” Chynna asked, speechless. 

“My husband is the lead singer for Duran Duran, you know that right?” Chynna nodded as she waited for Yasmin to continue. “John is his best friend, they’ve been friends for years, John is also the bassist for Duran Duran,” Yasmin replied. 

“I…I can’t believe that I never even figured it out….” Chynna stammered, clearly shocked. _I knew Ashley’s ex-boyfriend was famous, but I had no idea that he was that John Taylor! _

“You should call him Chynna,” Yasmin said softly. “Simon told me that John misses you terribly.”

“I miss him too Yazzy, but how can I tell him about the baby? Neither one of us planned on that happening, me getting pregnant,” Chynna said, almost sadly.

“As I said before, that baby is a blessing,” Yasmin reminded her. “You and John have been given a special gift, don’t forget that. Call him Chynna; don’t throw this away, what you two could have together over what ifs. That baby needs his or her father; don’t do something you’ll only end up regretting, okay?” Yasmin pleaded, her own dark brown eyes shimmered with tears. 

Chynna nodded. “I’ll do it, I’ll call John,” she promised as Yasmin hugged her friend. 

“It will be alright in the end, it will all work out, you’ll see,” Yasmin assured her. Chynna ended up going home later that morning as the morning sickness had returned with a vengeance. Yasmin offered to take her home but Chynna insisted that she would be okay alone.   


“Well okay, but if you need anything, you call me alright?” Yasmin said, in case something were to happen.

“I will,” Chynna promised her as she left for the day.

Simon was getting frantic. He hadn’t heard from or seen John all day, and neither had Nick. They had planned on working at the studio today, only John had never showed up. He hadn’t even called saying he wouldn’t be there-which wasn’t like John at all and Simon was worried that something terrible had happened to his best mate. Simon hurried over to John’s London flat; he had a key that John had given him for emergencies. Simon prepared himself as he opened the door, taking in the darkness that surrounded him. “Johnny?” he called out softly, then more loudly when he didn’t get an answer right away. Then Simon found John in the living room with the telly on but no lights on. Relieved that he had found him and he seemed to be alright, Simon walked in. He grimaced as he saw the empty beer bottles along with an almost empty bottle of Stoli on the floor beside the couch. John didn’t even blink as Simon turned on the lights. “Johnny? Where have you been?” Simon asked. “We were worried about you, no one’s seen or heard from you all day. You didn’t show up at the studio, we were supposed to do some recording today remember?” he began. 

“I don’t really care about that right now? Alright Charlie?” John answered, slightly slurring his words.

“Johnny?” Simon tried again, wondering if John had even heard him.

John turned his sullen brown eyes to Simon; he was in quite a mood. His long dark brown hair was disheveled; his eyes bloodshot and puffy as if he’d been crying….Simon looked at his best mate, stunned. What in the world had caused John to drink himself into such a state? “No need to shout Charlie, I bloody well heard you the first damn time,” John answered sullenly, snapping as he reached for the bottle of Stoli.

“Whoa there Johnny, maybe you’ve had enough there for now, yeah?” Simon said softly as he gently took the bottle away from John. John looked at him angrily as if he wanted to stop him but then he sighed as he let him take the bottle away from him. “What happened Johnny? What is the matter with you? You haven’t deliberately gotten yourself this drunk in a long time.”

“You want to know what’s the matter with me? Chynna! Chynna is what is the matter with me!” John snarled angrily. “I finally did it Charlie, I finally got up the nerve to go see her, but she had already left by the time I got there and then I hear her agent talking about how Chynna is leaving for Japan in another week. I was too late, I lost her Charlie,” John said softly as a tear ran down his cheek. “I love that woman so damn bloody much and she doesn’t even know how much I love her, how much I want her!” he growled angrily as he suddenly picked up an empty beer bottle and hurled it at the wall where it shattered into many pieces. Simon had never seen John in such a state. “I don’t care what I have to do, if I have to I’ll go to Japan and find Chynna,” he sniffed. Simon was shocked to see John cry as he held his head in his hands. “I never thought my heart could possibly ache this much but it’s completely broken Charlie,” John whispered. “If I have to follow Chynna to Japan, that’s what I’ll do. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. I just want to be with her,” John whispered brokenly. “Chynna just has to know how much I love her.”

“Or if you’ll just stop and just listen to me,” Simon began. “I know where you can find her, it seems that your Chynna and my lovely wife are best friends,” he said with a shake of his head. 

“Are you bloody serious right now?” John asked, almost hardly daring to believe it. “Here I’ve been going off the rails and she’s been right here the entire time.”

“I am, here this is from Yazzy,” Simon said as he handed him the piece of paper with Chynna’s information on it. 

John’s hand shook as he took the note from Simon. “Thank you Charlie, I can never thank you and Yasmin enough, he said softly as a smile lit up his face.

“Just make sure you invite us to the wedding there mate,” Simon smiled. “Now then I’ll go put on some very strong tea and we’ll get you sobered up yeah? And maybe a shower too, you’re a right mess there mate.”

“Yeah, I do,” John agreed. “But I need to stop at a jewelry store on the way and pick up a ring first,” John stated, completely serious. 

As Chynna paced the living room, she placed a hand on her belly, noticing that there was a slight roundness to it now that hadn’t been there before. She still couldn’t believe she was pregnant-with John’s baby. Just to be sure she had even gone to the doctor who had confirmed what she already knew, she was indeed expecting. Three weeks exactly in fact. That news still had her head spinning. Chynna knew that she needed to tell John-but how would she ever find the words to tell him. How would he react to the news? Would he feel happy or like he was trapped? She stared at the piece of paper she held in her hand, she knew the longer she waited, the harder it was going to be for her to tell him. Yasmin was right, John needed to know, after all it was his baby too. He deserved to be a part of the baby’s life even if it turned out that he didn’t love her after all….

With a shaking hand Chynna reached for the phone, dialing John’s number. She let it ring a couple of times before slamming down the receiver. _Might as well get it over with _she thought. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _Just get on with it Chynna! _She scolded herself as she reached for the phone again, resolved not to lose her nerve again and then the doorbell rang followed by a knock at the door. _Must be Yasmin,_ Chynna thought. It would just be like her friend to come by and check on her. Imagine her surprise when she opened the door to see John standing there on her doorstep instead of Yasmin! “John,” Chynna said softly as she sagged weakly against the doorframe. How had John ever managed to find her? she wondered. She had hoped with all her heart that he would come for her of course but never thought that he actually would and it sent her heart racing. She had almost given up on ever seeing him again….he was still sexy as ever and her heart melted all over again at the sight of him.

John smiled as he looked at Chynna. She was even more beautiful than he’d remembered, but he also quickly noticed that she looked awfully pale and tired….had she missed him as much as he’d missed her? In the space of a heartbeat John quickly closed the door behind him and then before she even knew what was happening Chynna found herself in John’s arms, and he was holding her tightly as if he’d never let her go ever again. Her scent immediately surrounded him and he had to resist the urge to bury his face in her neck. John looked at Chynna longingly for a moment, sighing as he covered her mouth with his. Chynna wrapped her hands around the back of his neck holding on as he kissed her, his lips devouring hers as if he couldn’t possibly get enough of her. When he finally pulled away, her legs were shaking from the intensity of that kiss. “You and I need to talk love,” John said at last and she simply nodded as she let him take her hand and lead her over to the sofa. Chynna still couldn’t believe that John was finally here, that he had come for her. “So what’s this I hear about you going to Japan love?” John finally asked. He had to know, was she leaving because of him? Trying to fight what was happening between them?


	12. Chapter 12

“How did you know about that?” Chynna asked, surprised. 

“I came by _Models One _today to see you but you had already left by the time I got there. And then I overheard your agent saying that you were going to Japan,” John explained. “Is it because of me love? Is that why you’re leaving? ”

“What? No of course not! I _was _going to Japan, I had been chosen to do some Japanese fashion magazine covers but something has come up and I actually won’t be going after all. I just haven’t had the chance to tell Tonya yet is all,” she answered, trying to reassure him. “Even if I had gone, there’s no way that I could ever forget you, no matter how hard I tried,” she said softly. Then suddenly she was feeling quite ill again. _Oh no! Not now, not with John right here!_ Chynna thought, panicking, willing the nausea to just go away. 

John noticed that she had grown even paler. “Are you ill darling?” John asked, concerned as he pressed a hand to her forehead. 

“I….” was all Chynna was able to get out before she felt the waves of nausea hit her again, even harder than before. “Excuse me John!” she said jumping up as she rushed to the bathroom again, barely making it this time. John quickly followed after her to the bathroom. He found her there sitting on the floor hugging the toilet. “When does it end? I can’t take nine more months of this,” Chynna whimpered softly, wearily resting her head in her hands. John stood there in the doorway watching her, shocked at what he had just heard. 

_ Nine months? The bloody hell is she going on about? _John wondered. “Are you alright Chynna?” John asked, he was absolutely worried about her. “Come on love, let’s get you to bed yeah?” he said softly as he helped her to her feet. 

“That’s what got me here you know!” Chynna retorted, looking up at him wearily. John didn’t know what was going on with Chynna but for now he needed to get her in bed as she clearly wasn’t feeling well. He helped Chynna to her feet and gently swung her up in his arms carrying her to her bedroom. He sat her on the side of her bed and then he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cold water. He sat down beside her pressing the cold wet cloth against her forehead while he handed her a cup of cold water as well. 

“Thank you John,” she said gratefully as he sat on the bed with her. He then sighed, pulling her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. Her heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“How long have you been this way love?” he asked, brushing a kiss across her forehead.

“For the past two weeks,” Chynna answered. She snuggled into him, just having him here made her feel a lot better. “I’m so glad to see you John, and that you’re here with me. Chynna said softly. “Why haven’t you come to see me before now?” she asked quietly. “I missed you so damn much,” she added softly, trying not to cry. 

John just looked at Chynna right then. Was she having him on? “What are you talking about there love? You are the one who left that morning after all, not me. You didn’t even tell me goodbye and I had planned on asking you to spend the weekend with me,” John said quietly. “I felt like there was more between us than just amazing sex you know, I wanted to see you again after that night but you never gave me a chance to tell you any of that,” he said, trying not to raise his voice at her. The things this woman made him feel, he was still a bit hurt and angry at her for leaving him and yet he wanted to kiss her, shag her until she couldn’t see straight. “Tell me love; I have to know...why did you leave me that morning?" John asked.

Chynna looked away before she slowly answered. "The day Ashley left _Models One _ she told me that you two had broken up and it was because that you couldn't be faithful to her or settle down with just one woman, that guys like you could never commit....then accused me of flirting with you," Chynna admitted softly. 

"I see," John said slowly. "It all makes sense now I suppose. The truth is, Ashley left me. She wanted marriage and a family with me but I just couldn't force myself to do it....to make that big of a commitment and that was because I realized that she wasn't the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," John admitted. “Marriage is not something I take lightly, you know?" 

"And now?" Chynna asked. 

"Now I've found her finally...I have her here right in my arms and I never intend to let her go, ever," John smiled just before he softly kissed her. 

“I didn’t want it to be just a one night stand between us,” Chynna said. “Because the truth of it is I had already fallen in love with you, and I wanted more than just making love with you.”

“I don’t know where you got that idea there love, but let me get this straight to you; you were never a one night stand. You and I are more than just sex; I feel something for you that I’ve never felt for any woman before. I’ve been going off the rails I suppose; I can’t stop thinking about you Chynna. I was heartbroken when I found that you had already left that morning. I’ve wanted you ever since that day I watched you….that’s when I realized that I was with the wrong woman. It’s you I want, you’ve turned my world completely upside down and I love it,” John said looking at her intently.

Chynna looked at John, hardly daring to believe what he had just said. “What do you want from me John?” she finally asked wearily. 

_ Everything love! _“I want you Chynna. I want more than just one night with you darling. I want a lifetime with you, to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Chynna, all I want is you love,” John said softly, as he cradled the side of her face with his hand, hoping he wasn’t too late.

“I love you too John,” Chynna admitted softly. “But you might not once you hear what I’m about to tell you.”

“What are you going on about there love? Don’t be silly, there’s nothing that can change my feelings for you,” John said giving her a big smile. 

Chynna then took John’s hand and placed it on her belly. John’s eyes widened in shock then surprise as he felt her slightly rounded belly. It had been flat before…her comment from earlier….now it suddenly all made sense. “Is there something you want to tell me there love?” he finally asked, trying hard not to smile. 

Chynna looked at John, unsure of his reaction. She swallowed hard. _It’s now or never. _ “I’m pregnant John, you and I are going to have a baby,” she said finally as she looked right into his deep brown eyes. It was surely over now between them Chynna thought as she went to move off John’s lap; indeed he wouldn’t want her now. 

“And just where do you think you’re going love?” John purred as he pulled Chynna right back into his arms. “I finally found you woman, and I’m never letting you go again. In case you didn’t hear me the first time, I love you.”

“You’re not upset that I’m pregnant?” Chynna asked, shocked but yet secretly pleased.

John gently ran his hand over her rounded belly. “Why in the world would I be mad love? The love of my life is carrying my child, I am beyond thrilled! We may not have planned it but I could not be happier.” He took her face in his hands gently cradling it. “I meant what I said darling, I want it all with you, a life together, a family, everything,” And then he showed her just how much as he roughly shoved his lips to hers, drinking from her lips again and again. How he had missed the press of her lips against his. His tongue demanded entry and she gave it as he kissed her deeply as if he could never get enough of her. He trailed his lips down her jawline to her neck where he breathed in deeply of her scent as he nuzzled her. “Bloody hell I missed you darling,” he sighed against her neck. Chynna smiled as she stroked his hair. 

“I missed you too my love, you have no idea how much,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the back of his head as they just held each other close. “But I’ll try my best to make it up to you my love,” she said giving him a naughty grin. 

John gave her a look of his own, his dark brown eyes smoldering at her, there was his naughty little minx! “I’m sure you will love, and I can’t wait,” he said softly. “But there’s something else we need to talk about first.”

“Oh?” Chynna asked as John gave her a rather strange look just then. 

“Yes,” John answered. “About you becoming my wife,” he said seriously. 

“John, what are you doing?” Chynna asked as he suddenly stood up and then he was kneeling down on one knee in front of her. Her heart suddenly went racing out of control….was John about to do what she thought he was? Did she dare hope?

“I had planned on asking you to marry me tonight,” he began. “I had hoped for it to be a tad more romantic but I don’t want to wait any longer. I meant what I said just now Chynna,” John said as he took her hands in his. “I love you so very much darling, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The moment I saw you, well you took my breath away. I knew I wanted you for mine just as I wanted to be yours. I love you and our baby with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll have me. Will you marry me Chynna?” John asked, looking at her intently.

Chynna was so shocked that she couldn’t even answer for a moment. She hated to even ask, but she had to know if John was asking her to marry him just because she was expecting. “Are you sure this is what you really want John?” she asked. “Are you asking just because I came up pregnant….” she said softly. “John, I just don’t want you to feel like you _have _to marry me because we’re having a baby,” she sighed. 

“When I woke up that morning and you weren’t there, all I wanted was to find you and tell you how much I love you, how much I want you. I need you in my life. I was determined to do whatever I had to, to find you and make you mine,” John said softly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I think I fell in love with you that first moment I ever saw you. I came here tonight with every intention of asking you to marry me,” John declared and with that he pulled out a black velvet box from his inside jacket pocket. Flipping open the lid, he opened the box to reveal a white gold two and a half carat oval cut white diamond ring with white and blue channel set diamonds on each side. “I know it may have happened fast, but can you deny what is between us love?

“Oh my, you’re serious aren’t you John?” Chynna whispered as she stared in shock at that gorgeous blue and white diamond ring. 

“More serious than I’ve ever been,” John said softly as he looked at her. “I love you Chynna, you are everything I ever wanted, and you are the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. Pregnant or not, I’d still be asking you right now to marry me.” _Please just say yes love! _He begged silently. 

Chynna felt the beginning of tears at the emotion she heard in John’s voice and she knew he was completely serious and just as deeply in love with her as she was with him, that he had been miserable and missing her all the time that they had been separated. There was no doubt in her mind any longer. Chynna knew then what her answer would be. “Yes John, I will,” she answered softly. “I love you too. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. 

John gave Chynna the biggest smile as he slipped the ring on her finger before rising up. He pulled her into his arms as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. “I am officially now the happiest and luckiest man in the world, love. I absolutely cannot wait to make you my wife so I can call you Mrs. Taylor,” John whispered against her lips. “Where have you been all my life?” he said softly as he nuzzled her neck. 

Chynna shivered as she felt the whisper of his lips on her neck. “I’ve been here all along,” she said. “You finally found me, I’m yours,” she whispered, kissing and nuzzling his ear. 

“Mine, I like the sound of that. Just as I am yours,” John smiled against her neck. “Finding you was the best thing that ever happened to me love.” “I want us to get married right away. How does that suit you love? John asked. 

“That suits me just fine. I’d love for it to be soon before I start to really show,” Chynna laughed. “I’d much prefer a small, intimate wedding anyway.”

“Then we’re in agreement,” John said. “A small ceremony with friends and family then,” he agreed. John lovingly caressed her belly. “I don’t see a bump just yet,” he teased. But he couldn’t wait to see Chynna grow bigger with their child. 

John pulled Chynna up into his arms. “And now I plan on taking my beautiful fiancée to bed and make love to her all night long,” John said softly as he pulled her even closer. “But it won’t even begin to make up for the lost time without you,” he said as he claimed her lips with his. Their tongues tangled together as his hands explored her body, she moaned as his hand cupped her breast through the silky material of her robe, stroking her nipple to hardness. He slipped his hand inside her robe, cupping her breast, palming its fullness. She arched and moaned softly as his fingers skillfully worked her nipple, rubbing and pinching. He wrapped his hand around her neck and kissed her, her toes curled from the passion in his kiss as he devoured her mouth with his and with a soft moan of surrender she pressed her body into his, her hands tightly grabbing at his shirt. 

He shrugged out of his jacket as her hands then unbuttoned his shirt, slipping her hands inside to let her fingers play with his nipples. She lowered her head to his chest using her mouth along with her fingers as she licked at his nipples teasing him until she felt his erection pressing against her. “Chynna,” he rasped, drawing in a sharp breath. How he had missed her touch, he craved it just as much as he craved her. Chynna smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, pulling it from the waistband of his jeans. She smoothed the material over his broad shoulders and with a soft growl he took the shirt from her, tossing it on the floor. “The quicker you undress me, the sooner I can be inside of you love,” he purred giving her a naughty smirk. Chynna just smiled as she quickly undid the button on his jeans; she slipped her hands inside where she got a handful of hard warm male flesh. 

“Still going commando I see my love, I love it,” she purred as she gently ran her fingers over his erection.

“The quicker to be inside of you darling,” he purred. “Harder love,” he groaned as she curled her fingers around him, increasing her hold on him as she touched him exactly the way he liked. “Bloody hell you’re going to kill me love,” he growled as he thrust into her hand, if he got any harder she was going to have to peel those jeans off him! She carefully lowered the zipper over his straining erection and then pulled them down over his hips where he kicked them out of the way. “Your turn now love,” he purred as he reached for the tie on her blue silk robe only to discover that she was completely naked underneath. In an instant, he had her naked and on the bed just where he wanted her. 

John held Chynna in his arms as he pressed her body into the mattress, pinning her there against him. Hands and mouths became entwined and the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard as their lips tugged and pulled at each other. He leaned down lightly nuzzling her breasts, his tongue flickering out to tease first one peak then the other, she moaned as her hands sank into his hair as he suckled her and then he lightly bit down on one nipple. She moaned again as the sharp sting of pain melded into pleasure. He drew one nipple into his mouth running his tongue around the tight peak before gently tugging with his teeth. She softly cried out his name as her head fell back, her hands pulling at his hair. Oh the things this man was doing to her….he licked and nibbled that nipple as his hand cupped her other breast, rolling and pinching her nipple with his fingers. With every tug of his lips and teeth on her nipples, the throbbing in her sex increased as she writhed and sighed beneath him. He loved the sounds she was making; those low throaty moans of hers aroused the hell out of him. 

He lovingly kissed every inch of her body, she could feel his warm breath soft upon her skin and it only turned her on even more. His lips lingered on her belly; he pressed his face into her belly, nuzzling her. “I love you so very much darling,” he whispered, looking up at her. “And I love our little one, I can’t wait to meet him or her,” he said softly against her belly and Chynna smiled as she stroked his hair. He kissed her inner thighs as he nuzzled her sex, wanting a taste of her. He wanted to bury his head between her thighs and make her scream but there would be time for that later, for now he needed to be inside her. “As much as I want to taste you, I need to be inside you more, I can’t wait love,” he groaned as he made his way back up her body.

“Make love to me John,” Chynna moaned, arching her hips and begging him with her body to take her. 

“I don’t know if I can take it slow love,” John warned as he hovered over her, he took her hands in his raising them above her head.

“I don’t want you to take it slow, I want you too much,” she whimpered softly, needing for him to claim her, make her his all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

“Just as much as I want you. I missed everything about you, your scent, the feel of your skin against mine, everything,” he said softly as he kissed her neck, soft sexy slides of his mouth that had her squirming in his arms because she loved them so much. He nudged apart her legs with his knee and then he was sliding himself deep inside her groaning at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, the tightness of her. “Damn but how I missed being inside of you love,” he growled into her neck. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, he moved inside her with slow steady thrusts that she met with soft moans that told him he was hitting all the right places. 

“Harder John,” she moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders. 

Chynna closed her eyes at the intense sensations, arching her hips up against him as she met his thrusts, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as she begged him to go faster. “Deeper love, I need to….” John panted harshly as he lifted her legs up over his shoulders, allowing him to thrust deeper inside her, increasing the pleasure for both. “I love being deep inside of you like this, I can’t get enough of you this way,” he growled as he drove into her hard and fast. Chynna ran her hands down his back, clinging to him as she felt her pleasure building. She tightly clutched his shoulders and arched up, urging him to come with her, her soft cries and soft breathy moans filling his ears. 

“More, please,” Chynna begged as she moved frantically against John, almost forcing him past his control. 

“Like this love?” he growled as he drove into her hard and fast. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall and the creak of the bed echoed in his ears along with her cries and his own guttural groans. He pushed up on his hands and angled his next thrust so that he hit a spot that had her screaming his name out loud as she came apart in his arms.

“I’m not finished with you just yet love,” John growled as Chynna felt him slip out of her before grabbing her by the waist as he flipped her over onto her stomach. “On your hands and knees there love,” he purred placing her into the position he wanted as he draped his body along top of hers. “You’re so beautiful love, and so naughty,” he purred against her skin as he kissed and nipped her shoulder. Chynna shivered at the feel of his teeth gently grazing her skin. He kissed along the curve of her spine all the way down to the rise of her backside. Then without warning she felt the sting of his hand as he swatted her on the rear and she moaned loudly. “You like it when I do this don’t you, you naughty minx,” John growled as he grabbed her long black hair, he wound his hand in its length, pulling as her back arched. “Answer me love,” he growled roughly against her ear, turning her on even more. 

“Yes!” Chynna moaned again as she moved back against him, wriggling her butt. John took in a sharp breath as he swatted her on the rear once more than again. 

“You are mine, all mine, you tempting little minx,” he rasped as he lifted her hips. She braced herself on the mattress, raising her hips for him. 

“Yes,” Chynna panted. “All yours.” She looked at him over her shoulder, giving him the naughtiest look he had ever seen. “John, please, take me again. Just like this,” she begged, arching back towards him. That’s all it took for him to lose control. With a harsh low growl, he thrust himself so deep inside her that she felt him everywhere. He grabbed her hips thrusting deep inside her, taking her rough and fast, she needed him to take her this way as much as he did. With every thrust forward his hips hit hers and forced her forward on the bed, only his grip on her hips held her firmly in place beneath him. The sounds of their heavy breathing and groans mixed together, he was hitting just the right spot inside her causing her pleasure to build until it was almost unbearable. She moaned his name, she was still sensitive from her earlier orgasm but still she was reaching for more from him.

“Come here love,” he said softly as he pulled her upper body upright back against his chest so that she was almost sitting in his lap. He reached between her legs and stroked her swollen, dripping sex with his hand, rubbing his thumb over her clit and she cried out at the added stimulation. She took his hand placing it over her breast. Her hand held his in place as he roughly pinched and tweaked her nipple. He felt her tighten around him, knew she was close as he thrust harder inside her. “You’re so damn hot love,” he growled as she moaned, rubbing herself against his hand. 

“So close….” Chynna panted as she rested her head against his shoulder and he kissed her, swallowing her cries of pleasure. He growled and plunged into her again, aiming for the same angle as he rolled his hips hard into hers. 

“Come for me love, let me have you,” he purred as she clenched around him, squeezing him. He drove into her once, twice, and on the third time she cried out as her entire body shuddered against him. He cried out her name, a low guttural groan as he came, his back arching hard as he throbbed inside her. He moaned her name in her ear before catching her lips in a gentle kiss. His own body went still and he just held Chynna for a moment as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder, her scent calming him as he tried to catch his breath. 

Chynna sighed breathlessly as they fell back together against the bed, exhausted as she turned to let John collapse in her arms. John held her in his arms, his face buried in her neck as he tried to catch his breath. “John,” Chynna softly said his name as she gently ran her fingers through his dark brown hair, she could feel her heart racing with his as he moved his head to rest against her breasts. Chynna tenderly stroked his hair as she too tried to get her wits about her, enjoying the warm weight of his body on hers. 

Finally, John raised his head to look at Chynna, his dark brown eyes looking softly into hers. “I’m sorry love, it looks like I got a bit rough with you just now,” John whispered, as he leaned in to nuzzle lightly at her neck, causing her to shiver a little. “Guess I was a bit wound up there yeah?”

Chynna just smiled at him. “It’s all right my love. Rough, hard and fast, slow and gentle, I don’t mind. I’m pretty sure you didn’t hear any complaints from me just now. You feel so good inside me, you can have me any way you want,” she blushed. 

“After everything you and I have done, it’s nice to see that I can still make you blush like that love, John teased her. 

He gave her breasts a light nuzzle with his lips before he finally pulled away. John rolled over on his back drawing Chynna down beside him. She snuggled into him, draping her arm and leg across him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He tucked a strand of midnight hair behind her ear as he softly kissed her. Chynna sighed contentedly as she smoothed her hand over the damp hair on his chest, that gorgeous diamond ring sparkled at her and she smiled, not able to take her eyes off of it. 

“You know I was going to follow you all the way to Japan if I had to,” John told Chynna seriously, looking right at her, his deep brown eyes intense. “No way was I going to just let you walk out of my life like that.”

“I don’t doubt that for a moment my love,” Chynna smiled. “I love you John,” Chynna said, nuzzling his neck as she ran her hand over his square jaw. She then pressed a tender kiss to his chest. Wrapping her arm around his waist, lying beside him as he held her wrapped tightly in his own arms; she never wanted him to let her go. 

John gave Chynna a slow, lingering kiss. “And I love you Chynna,” he said softly. “You really are the love of my life darling.” His hand moved lower to her belly, caressing the roundness there. John still couldn’t believe that Chynna was carrying his child. How had he ever gotten so lucky to have her and now with a baby on the way? He knew he’d spend the rest of his life loving Chynna and showing her exactly how much she meant to him. “Hello there little one, I’m your father, and I can’t wait to meet you,” John said as he lovingly stroked her belly with his hand, and Chynna felt tears well up in her eyes. “I can’t wait to start a new life with you and our baby. I love you both more than you’ll ever know,” John said softly as he drew up the covers over them. 


	14. Chapter 14-The End

**Epilogue:**

_April 1988_

Chynna smiled as she put John Jr. to bed in his crib. He had been particularly fussy tonight wanting her attention and she had rocked him for nearly an hour before he finally settled down to sleep. _Just like his father keeping me up all night _she smirked. She looked down lovingly at her baby boy, there was no denying that he was John’s, already he had that same cute square chin just like his father and those dark brown eyes. “Good night little one,” she said softly as she brushed his hair. 

John stood there as he watched his love with their son. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, a new year and a new life with Chynna and their newborn son, Nigel John Taylor Jr. His parents, Jack and Jean had been thrilled to bits when he’d told them the good news, and they absolutely adored Chynna as if she were their own. “Finally settled down for the night has he?” John whispered as he moved behind Chynna, he wrapped his arms around her as he leaned down to kiss her neck. 

“Yes, finally,” she whispered back. “I guess he just wanted some extra attention tonight is all,” she said softly as she looked over her shoulder at her husband.

John softly brushed his son’s cheek with his hand and the baby cooed softly in his sleep. “He’s so beautiful love, I still can’t believe he’s ours,” he said in wonderment as he watched their son sleeping for a moment. “Thank you Chynna,” John said softly as he tenderly kissed her. They quietly said goodnight to their little one as they softly closed the door behind them. 

Once they were alone in their bedroom, he kissed her again as that gentle kiss quickly turned hot and steamy as the passion flared up between them. “I believe someone else could use a little attention,” Chynna purred as she felt John grow hard against her. 

“Oh yes love,” he growled as she reached inside his trousers and began to stroke him. They quickly undressed each other and he carried her to bed where he soon had her panting and moaning beneath him as he drove into her hard and fast again and again until she finally shuddered in release with him following behind her. When they had settled down, John looked over at Chynna. “You know, I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s time we should try for another baby,” he said seriously.

“Are you sure my love?” Chynna asked, hardly believing it. She had wanted another baby with John but wasn’t sure if he was ready. “I’d love for John Jr. not to be an only child.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’d love to make and have another baby with you love,” John said as he raised his eyebrow at her, knowing how it drove her crazy.

Chynna just looked at him. _There he goes with that look again! I just know he does it on purpose! _

“Then what are we waiting for, how about we get started right now?” she purred seductively, opening her arms to him even as John reached for her, taking her in his arms again. 

“Maybe this time we’ll have a little girl who looks just like her beautiful mum,” John said softly and Chynna blushed as he nuzzled her neck.


End file.
